


L'ospite nascosto

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Community: asgardkinks_ita, Exhibitionism, F/M, Loki is a sneaky shapeshifter, M/M, Threesome fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Un altro piccolo volo. Gli viene in mente che forse sta ronzando troppo forte - ma no, Thor è sempre perso nel proprio piacere e incurante di tutto il resto. La cosa lo irrita un po’. Infastidire la gente è una delle cose migliori di questa forma."</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ospite nascosto

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Unseen Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669001) by [Halja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja)



> Scritta per Kinks of Asgard ITA (http://asgardkinks-ita.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Prompt: "Loki!POV in cui Loki prende le sembianze di un qualche animale (io penso automaticamente a una mosca, ma può essere qualsiasi cosa) per poter spiare Sif e Thor in un momento di intimità.  
> Bonus se Sif ne è al corrente - o se ne accorge - ma non dice nulla al marito perché l'idea di essere osservata (soprattutto da Loki) la eccita."

****

****

****

I capelli di Thor sono fiamme selvagge che danzano attorno alla sua testa, guidate dai movimenti bruschi del suo collo forte. La sua schiena è ampia e muscolosa, una distesa di pelle baciata dal sole e scintillante di sudore, e le sue natiche sode fremono mentre si spinge ancora di più nel corpo accogliente di sua moglie - ancora e ancora e ancora un’altra volta, i fianchi che scattano in avanti, cercando quel calore deliziosamente stretto e bruciante che entrambi conoscono bene.

Le sue ali fremono, la prospettiva cambia.

Può vedere il suo viso, adesso. Ha gli occhi chiusi e la fronte aggrottata, la bocca aperta per ansimare e gemere e ansimare ancora un po’ - e, oh, sembra così concentrato e così vulnerabile allo stesso tempo. Adora quando fa così. Sorriderebbe, se il suo corpo glielo permettesse, al momento.

Un altro piccolo volo. Gli viene in mente che forse sta ronzando troppo forte - ma no, Thor è sempre perso nel proprio piacere e incurante di tutto il resto. La cosa lo irrita un po’. Infastidire la gente è una delle cose migliori di questa forma.

Poi, guarda Sif. Sif che gli sorride dal basso, guance rosse e occhi fin troppo luminosi e consapevoli, mentre le sue gambe tremano stringendosi di più alla vita di Thor, mentre geme forte e mugola perché le dita ruvide e callose di suo marito hanno finalmente trovato i suoi capezzoli rosei e dritti - ah, sì, Thor è davvero bravo in questo. Lo ricorda bene.

Ci sono fili d’oro ingarbugliati sulla fronte di Sif - l’ultimo regalo che le ha fatto - e morsi rossi e viola sulla pelle bianca del suo collo, e lui si ritrova a pensare che tutti quei colori le donano davvero. Il suo seno florido si alza e si abbassa al ritmo del suo respiro irregolare, e lei si aggrappa alle spalle di Thor come ad uno scoglio nel mezzo di una tempesta. Loki sa bene che è anche la sua presenza a farle questo effetto - dolce, pudica Sif, sempre amante delle novità dopo un paio di parole ben scelte.

Si inserirebbe volentieri in questo dolce quadretto d’amore matrimoniale - poserebbe baci leggeri e morsi sulla schiena di Thor e percorrerebbe la lunghezza delle sue braccia forti con la punta delle dita, e poi leccherebbe il ventre liscio di Sif e i suoi seni bianchi e le sue labbra lucide e gonfie - ma rimane a guardare. Un Thor sorpreso e imbarazzato è un Thor che non si fa problemi a usare il suo martello, o qualsiasi altra arma sia disponibile al momento.

Sarà per la prossima volta, decide.

 

 


End file.
